Jedi Lives
by Sithstrukk
Summary: A series of poems about Jedi. Includes all ranks.
1. Chapter 1: Painter

**I'm getting quite good at this, aren't I? This is my third poem series. The first two were about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's relationship. The third one was about Boba Fett. All were a blast to work on. I really wanted to do a poem series for Jedi because I've written poems in the area before… and I think the Jedi deserve it. Some of the poems I've written for other Jedi-specific Jedi characters and time periods, I mean, can be found separately on my profile.**

**Painter**

I'm not a Jedi.

I'm a painter.

The Temple is my school for the fine art.

It's a humble school for such a fine art.

But… it's the only place to learn.

-x-

The Force is a canvas.

I need to hold it steady by grabbing on and focusing.

Then I paint with a saber of blue.

It's invisible to every eye but mine.

It's something only the painter understands.

-x-

I paint with the Light Side.

I only paint what is good.

As I paint what is good there is less bad.

That's how a Jedi paints.

That's how we all learned.

-x-

I can't teach you how to paint.

Only you can find the canvas.

But I can guide you.

I can show you the best way to let it flow.

But it's you and your canvas doing all the work.

-x-

We're all painting a picture.

It's mostly green and blue.

Our canvas has two sides.

We paint on the Light Side.

The Light Side of our canvas has swirls and arcs and sweeps- beautiful.

-x-

We Masters of lightsabers aren't warriors.

We're not diplomats.

We're not mercenaries.

We're painters.

Painting parts of the bigger picture.


	2. Chapter 2: Naturally

**I wrote this… well, naturally. I let the words flow, and didn't pause to think of it because I knew it would work out the way I wanted it to. I attempted to bring across the thrill of battle, the feelings… basically, capture the moment. I have to give some credit to Xaja Silversheen, because I got the inspiration from her avatar from a while back. So this is dedicated to her. :)**

**Naturally**

With the way The Force comes

Naturally...

You're flipping

And flying

To the heartbeat

Only you can feel

A whirlwind,

A funnel,

Of pure energy

Unstoppable

Untouchable

When it all comes

Naturally.

As you can't escape

Your heart

Still in your chest

But your thoughts

Miles away

Searching for that focus,

That energy,

That comes so

Naturally.

With it in your hands

Letting The Force

Take control

You can't get dizzy

When you're balanced

You can't be harmed

When it comes

Naturally.


	3. Chapter 3: Burns

**Burns**

I got burned  
Really bad.  
Who knew training sabers  
Hurt so much?  
It burned my hand;  
It burned it  
Really bad.  
All Jedi get burned,  
some not as bad as me  
But in the end  
We all get burned  
Eventually.


	4. Chapter 4: Youngling Days

**Youngling Days**

Any way

To go back and

Live those days;

Live them

With more love than last time

Live them without wanting to leave.

Just for a while,

Take me back to

Simple days,

The youngling days.


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing

**Dancing**

Most Jedi think

It's useful

And some even

Demand it be known

So the Padawans

Are learning dance

In the gym right now;

That's why there is

Waltzing

And toe-tapping fun

Moving

Like you didn't know

A Jedi would like to move.

It comes in handy, they say,

At upscale dinner parties

When you are asked to dance

Purely social, pure fun,

To celebrate a

Mission going right.

And not a single Jedi

Would admit it,

But more than you would expect

Love those missions more;

Love dancing the best.


	6. Chapter 6: Meditation

**Meditation**

Just an hour,

They say;

Just an hour.

More than an hour,

That's great.

The Masters

Meditate hours,

And any good Jedi

Could sacrifice an hour.

An hour, ideally,

You'll learn so much.

There's no data

To pour over

No text

To memorize.

That's all fine

To a point

But there's a different

Sort of study

In the Force,

Immerse yourself,

Close your eyes.

Just for an hour.


	7. Chapter 7: The Laundry Chute

**The Laundry Chute**

Every now and then,  
Once in a Jedi's lifetime,  
For those with a sense of adventure.  
As Padawans,  
They make the climb.  
Laundry chutes are  
Hurdles hurdling you  
Into a pile of soft tunics  
Warm from a hot dryer.  
Laundry chutes are  
Thrill rides, the best the Temple  
Has to offer. 


End file.
